Love is a Loaded Gun
by CrueFan21
Summary: One day out on the shooting range, Kristoff takes the time to teach Anna how to shoot a rifle. He soon realizes that he's met his match in more ways than one. A Kristanna oneshot.


Love is a Loaded Gun

* * *

Kristoff was out on the rifle range one fine morning. He hadn't gotten to shoot his rifle in a while, so some target practice was long overdue. He took out a powder flask containing black powder for his rifle. He turned the rifle right-side up, and poured the powder into the muzzle. As he was gearing up to shoot at some of the targets that were set up a hundred yards ahead of him, he heard a familiar, cheerful voice from behind him.

"Hey, Kristoff!"

Kristoff lowered his rifle, and turned around. Running towards him was Anna, looking as happy as ever.

"Well, good morning, Anna. What brings you out to the firing range?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go pick some berries with Elsa, and I, but if you're busy, I understand."

"I'd love to go picking berries with you guys, but can I get in some target practice first? It's been a week since I last fired a rifle.

"Of course! Hey, can I try?" Anna asked.

Kristoff raised an eyebrow. "You want to shoot?"

"Yeah, it looks like fun!" Anna exclaimed.

"Well, it is, but you have to be careful. This isn't a toy," Kristoff warned.

"I know, my papa used to go shooting with his friends all the time when I was little. I've seen how they work."

"Ok. But just to be safe, let me show how to use one."

Kristoff handed the rifle over to Anna, who gently took it in her hands.

"Alright, now aim at one of those hay targets over there," he pointed.

Anna lifted the gun, realizing quickly that it was a lot heavier than she thought.

"Ok. You're going to want to lean into the stock real good, because it's going to kick like a mule."

"Ok," Anna said.

"Adjust your stance a little bit here," Kristoff instructed. Anna moved her feet to the position Kristoff instructed, all the while leaning into the stock.

"Ok. When you're ready to fire, cock the hammer, and pull the trigger."

"What's the hammer?" Anna asked, looking confused.

"it's this mechanism right here," Kristoff pointed out on the rifle. "You pull it back with your thumb, and that prepares the rifle for firing."

"Ok. Thanks."

Anna cocked the hammer on the rifle, aimed at one of the hay targets that was about a hundred yards away. She gently pulled the trigger, sending a powerful shot straight for the target. When the bullet hit the stack of hay, it exploded into the air, sending piles of hay falling from the sky.

"Wow!" Kristoff commented.

Anna smiled. "That was a blast! Literally! Can I do it again?"

"Sure, but you have to reload first. Let me show you how to do that," Kristoff said, retrieving his powder flask.

Kristoff showed Anna how to load the rifle by pouring the black powder from the flask into the muzzle. "You have to do this for every shot," he explained. "For some pistols it's a little different. For example, a revolver has a cylinder which contains six bullets. You can fire six times before you have to reload."

"That's neat. I think I would prefer that," Anna said.

"Yeah, that would be something more your size," Kristoff agreed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anna asked, quizzically.

Kristoff's face turned red. "I mean…a pistol would better suit you that's all."

"And you think a rifle wouldn't?"

"I'm…not saying that. I'm saying that you would probably be more comfortable with a smaller firearm. You could probably handle it better."

Ouch. Why did he have to say that?

Anna started to laugh. "Ok, buddy boy, you just asked for it."

"What do you mean?" Kristoff asked, trying to act casual.

"Let's have a little contest. Whoever makes the bale of hay blow up, is the better shot," Anna explained.

Kristoff chuckled. "Anna, I hate to break it to you, but there's no way you can beat me. I've been shooting guns since I was five.

"What's the matter? Are you scared of a woman challenging you?" Anna teased.

Kristoff gave in. "Alright. We'll have your little contest. Just don't cry when I wipe the floor with you."

"Enjoy it while you can, Kristoff," Anna remarked.

Kristoff took his stance, aiming his rifle at the bale of hay. He pulled the trigger, causing the rifle to fire a single shot towards the bale of hay. It hit the target, but it didn't have any major effect on the bale.

"Ooh, too bad," Anna teased. "Maybe you'll get it if you try again."

Kristoff smirked, and handed her the rifle. Remembering what he taught her, Anna poured some more black powder into the rifle, getting ready for her turn.

She aimed the rifle at the bale of hay, taking her time to make sure that she had a good angle on it. Anna pulled the trigger, sending a shot that caused the bale of hay to explode into the air. Kristoff's mouth hung open in shock as he watched the pieces of hay fall to the ground.

"Well, what do you know? The lady is the better shot."

Kristoff shook his head. "I'm tempted to call that a lucky shot, but since I love you, I'll happily admit defeat."

Anna put down the rifle, and walked up to Kristoff, smiling. "Well, since I love you, I'll happily admit that you're a good shot yourself."

Anna wrapped her arms around Kristoff's neck, bringing him closer into a deep kiss.

Love is a loaded gun, alright, and it shoots straight through the heart.

* * *

 **A/N: This is a cute little idea I had. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
